Attachment
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Five chapters of Parentverse sweetness, as Owen and Cristina welcome children into their lives.
1. Anticipation

Cristina walks by the nursery in progress, and spots Owen inside. She keeps walking, then sharply turns around and looks at him again. "What is that?"

He smiles sheepishly, gesturing to the length of fabric that he's wearing. "It's a wrap."

"I thought we agreed that we aren't doing that attachment parenting stuff. No co-sleeping and no slings." Her hand sub-consciously goes to her swollen stomach.

"We agreed that you aren't doing it," Owen smiles. " _I_ want to wear a sling. But I can't figure out how it works."

He picks up a teddy bear and puts it into the sling. The bear tumbles to the floor. "Well, I have a few months to practice."

"Can't you get one of those baby wearer things?"

Owen shrugs. "A wrap is better for bonding."

"You'll be bonded."

"But you're bonding now," he says in a rush. "You can feel hiccups and I get to feel the occasional kick or flutter. The baby is going to come out and know your heartbeat and isn't going to know who I am at all. You're going to breastfeed and have that extra attachment and I – want to have our baby as close to me as possible."

Cristina quickly crosses the room and hugs him. "You'll be Super Dad. The baby is going to love you and think that I'm totally clueless."

Owen sighs. "I'm impatient. I want to start being a father now, not months into the future. But, I also want the baby to be born full-term." He places his hands on her stomach. "You hear me? Stay in until you're ready."

"I could call Meredith and ask if we can borrow Robbie?" Cristina suggests. "We could rope him to you and you could carry him around."

That elicits a chuckle. "I'll be okay."

oOoOo

When Cristina gets into bed that evening, she settles pillows behind her back and lifts up her shirt. Idly, she starts rubbing cocoa butter onto her belly.

The baby lazily kicks. Cristina chuckles and continues to apply the lotion.

Her smile fades as she thinks about what Owen said earlier. Here she is, forming a bond with their child in ways he can't experience. While he longs to finally hold their baby, she's waiting to see him finally become a father.

Struck by an idea, Cristina puts away the cocoa butter, then grabs her tablet and starts researching.

She's still reading when Owen joins her in the bed. He kisses her cheek and she hands him the cocoa butter. "Would you mind doing my lower belly?"

"Not at all." He deftly starts rubbing the lotion where it's getting difficult for her to reach.

"According to many sources," Cristina says, "The baby has developed enough so that it can hear and respond to sounds outside of the womb."

"Yeah?" Owen smiles. "Is it awake?"

"Yes," she confirms, before putting down her tablet. "Owen ... I think you should start talking to the baby ... if you want to."

He looks at her, questioningly.

"You say you want to be bonded ... you can start by talking, or singing, read some medical journals aloud. So the baby will know your voice."

His eyes grow tender. "Really?"

She smiles and nods. "It can stimulate the brain, although we already know we're going to have the smartest baby ever."

Tentatively, Owen leans his face against her belly. "Hey there now." He pauses. "Hello?"

The baby responds with a swift kick near his face. His eyes widen in delight. "I felt that!"

"Do it again!" Cristina urges.

"I'm your daddy," he says. "I'm so excited that you're in there."

The baby kicks again, and he chuckles. "Will you like soccer? I think you'd be good at it."

"No sports," Cristina hastily says. "Talk all you want to the baby, but I don't want to hear about the Patriots or whoever."

He makes a face. "We support the Mariners and the Seahawks."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

Owen chuckles. " _If_ the baby likes sports, _we_ support our hometown teams." The baby gives another forceful kick. "He or she agrees with me."

Cristina has a sudden mental image, of a pig-tailed little girl cheering at a game with her father. She smiles.

"So ... you don't mind me just hanging out, talking to your stomach?" Owen touches her belly.

"It'd be nice if you rub cocoa butter in while you're down there."

Owen chuckles and makes himself more comfortable. He resumes applying the lotion. "I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a terrible ice storm. I was driving my car ..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Adoration

"There you go." Owen adjusts the knitted cap on Chloe's head. "All ready for a walk?"

Cristina frowns. "Are you sure she should go outside?"

"It's a nice day, we should take advantage of it." Carefully, Owen places Chloe in the wrap that he's wearing. She stays where she is. "Yes!"

"Hippie," Cristina mutters.

"It helps with attachment!"

"You're attached, you wait on her hand and foot."

He pulls on his gloves. "Come on, it's not hurting her. She's bundled up, she's warm."

Cristina looks at Chloe. The baby lets out a little sigh, her chubby face pressed against Owen's chest. "Fine."

As they walk to the local park, Cristina checks on Chloe to make sure she's comfortable. Their infant daughter is contentedly sleeping, still pressed against Owen.

"Oooh look!" A mother with young children approaches them, her eyes on Owen. "That is so adorable! Daddy wearing the baby!"

Owen proudly lets the woman coo over Chloe, while Cristina impatiently waits. Not even two minutes later, another woman stops them, to admire Owen and Chloe.

By the time they get to the park, Cristina has had enough. "Give me the wrap," she tells Owen, in a low voice.

He raises his eyebrows. "Won't that make you a hippie?"

"It will stop the hordes of women wanting to stop you and admire you," she replies. "If they aren't stopping you, they're _looking_ at you."

"That's gender-typing," Owen teases. "Those moms are appreciating that I'm a 21st century father. And they're paying proper homage to our adorable baby."

"They're drooling over my husband. Wearing her has pushed your sex appeal over the top."

He grins at her, surprised. "Are you ... jealous?"

" _I said_ , give me the wrap."

Owen shakes his head. "It's too big for you. Get your own."

"Well stop looking so hot!"

He throws his head back and laughs. "I'm not trying to be hot!"

"Ugh!" Cristina sits down on a bench and scowls.

Chuckling, Owen joins her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Look, I'll show everyone that we're together."

"Not funny."

"I really like this," he says, quietly. "I like feeling Chloe breathe, feeling her body heat. I feel like ... I imagine that you feel this close to her when you breastfeed, which is something I will never get to do."

She glances up at him. He smiles.

"I suppose this isn't hurting her," Cristina admits.

"She seems to like it."

"I like that you're a modern dad who changes diapers and stays up with her when I need to sleep. Keep up the good work."

"We're a team." Owen smiles. "You, me, our little lady." He looks down at Chloe.

"I'm still getting a wrap for myself," Cristina says.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Kangaroo caring

Humming cheerfully, Owen pushes Cristina's wheelchair into the NICU. They quickly approach the isolette holding their one day old daughter.

"Hi Mallory." He waves at the tiny red-haired girl, wrapped in a blanket with breathing and feeding tubes."I brought Mommy down to see you again. She's had supper and a nap and so have you."

"I want to do skin to skin care," Cristina says. Her hands reach behind her neck, to untie her hospital gown.

Owen shakes his head. "You're still weak from the c-section.."

"I _want_ to do kangaroo care," she insists. " _Help_ me."

"Cristina ..."

Cristina looks up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. Her tone is full of emotion. "I am her mother. I need to do this."

"I'm sorry-" 

"I wasn't awake when she was born," Cristina hisses. "I was under anesthesia. I didn't welcome her to the world and I didn't get to hold her. She needs me. She needs me to hold her skin to skin so that she knows her mother is here, protecting her. Help me untie my gown."

"I'll help you," Owen exhales. He looks at Cristina, hunched over in a wheelchair, attached to an IV. "What about ... putting in her lap against your arms? You can do skin to skin that way?"

She shakes her head, eyes flashing.

"Okay." Owen unties the back of Cristina's gown. Carefully, he picks up Mallory, while Cristina pulls at her gown. As gently as possible, Owen unwraps Mallory's blanket, then places her against Cristina's chest. He adjusts his wife's gown to make sure she doesn't expose herself.

Cristina cradles Mallory in her slim hands. "Hi sweetie."

Owen pulls up a chair and sits in it. "If your arms get tired, let me know. I'll help you hold her."

Cristina nods, her eyes on Mallory. "Thank you."

Tenderly, Owen wipes away his wife's tears. "Better?"

"Uh huh."

He clears his throat. "Tonight, I'll go into the attic and find your wrap. It'll be easier next time."

She nods, savoring the feel of her baby against her skin. "She needs me. She needs us."

"She does." Owen smiles softly. "She's feisty, just like you."

Cristina's eyes sparkle. "Just think. We now have two girls as stubborn as we are."

He chuckles. "That's good. Mallory needs to be scrappy, to get out of the hospital."

"She will". Cristina strokes Mallory's back. "She'll do it."

 **To be continued...**


	4. Sisterhood

Sitting on her bed, Cristina taps on Mallory's back until her daughter belches. "Good girl!" She cradles her baby in her arms and smiles. "How do you like your first night at home?"

The baby looks up at her and gurgles.

"I'm very happy that you're home. We can take care of you all the time now." She runs a finger through Mallory's copper curls. "I will always prize brains over beauty. That said, you sure are cute."

"Indeed." Owen enters their bedroom, carrying Chloe. Their older daughter is dressed for bed, her black curls damp from her bath.

Chloe looks at Mallory, lying in Cristina's arms. " _My_ mommy."

Cristina and Owen exchange a look. "Oh boy," he exhales.

"This is _your_ baby sister," Cristina informs Chloe.

Owen sits down next to Cristina, and settles Chloe between them. "Remember the books we read about new babies?" Chloe shakes her head, her eyes on Mallory.

"I remember them," Cristina declares. She reaches out and cups Chloe's face. "Would you like to hold your sister?"

Chloe looks uncertain but nods. Cristina carefully places Mallory on Chloe's outstretched legs and arms, while Owen adds pillows for support. "There you go."

Chloe looks down at Mallory. "I holding the baby".

"You are!" Owen pats Chloe's shoulder. "You're doing a great job."

Squirming, Mallory looks up at Chloe. Owen adjusts the pillow to help support Mallory's weight.

Cristina leans over and kisses the top of Chloe's head. "You're our first baby. _Forever._ "

Tentatively, Chloe touches Mallory's hair. "Pwetty."

Cristina glances at Owen. And smirks to see his eyes looking glassy. "I think Daddy likes seeing his two girls together."

"They're beautiful." Owen wipes his eyes. "They're perfect."

"Softie." Cristina pauses before whispering. "What else was in the books?"

He clears his throat. "Mallory, this is your big sister, Chloe. You've seen her before, she visited you in the hospital. Now that you're home, you're going to see her all the time. She's very sweet and she's very smart and she can teach you so many things. You are so lucky that Chloe is your sister."

"Sister," Chloe softly repeats.

Owen pulls out his phone. "We need a photo of this." Cristina and Chloe smile as he takes their picture with Mallory.

"Lemme see," Chloe says.

Owen sits beside her and shows her the photo. She grins.

"I'm putting this on Facebook." Chloe cranes her neck to watch, as Owen uploads the photo on the phone. Immediately, the photo gets a couple of likes.

"Grandma likes the photo and Auntie Meredith likes your photo!"

Mallory suddenly burps, causing Chloe to giggle. "Silly baby."

"Yes she is." Cristina starts to rub Chloe's back. Her own eyes begin to sting, looking at her two little girls together. "It's dusty in here."

"Uh huh." Owen grasps her hand. "Softie."

 **One more chapter ...**


	5. Confession

The sky is dark when Cristina arrives home. She puts down her briefcase and stretches, willing the tensions of the day to melt away.

"Hello!" Owen greets her, with Diego snuggled in his arms. "How did the surgery go?"

"Terrible," she mutters, before kissing him. "We lost her."

"I'm sorry." He kisses her again. "Did you eat?"

"Uh huh." Sighing, Cristina takes Diego from Owen. He grins at her, showing off his brand new bottom teeth. "Well, look at you."

"He does not want to go to bed," Owen informs her. "I thought putting him in the bathtub with Mallory would make him sleepy but it didn't. I'm going to get the sling out so I can do the laundry."

"I'll take him," she murmurs. "I need to type up some notes."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

A few minutes later, Cristina sits down in her home office. Diego is safely secured against her in a wrap. He sighs before laying his head against her. She looks down at him, then sniffs his hair. She would never say it aloud, but she likes the smell of baby shampoo.

"Daddy's taking good care of you, isn't he?" She turns her attention to the monitor. "I think he's having a blast on paternity leave, even though he's busy busy busy. He took some time off when the girls were born, to help me out. He loves being a dad."

Diego quietly slips his thumb into his mouth. She looks down at him. A few months ago, she would never have imagined adopting him as her son. Now she can't imagine their family without him.

"You're safe here," Cristina continues, starting to type. "You've got a family now and we love you and we're going to help you as much as we can."

She briefly touches his face. "I'm sorry that I didn't suggest adopting you earlier, before you went into foster care. I thought you were adorable, but ... you were my patient. Then you came back in rough condition and I saw how much Owen was getting involved ... and then once I really thought about it ... I knew I wanted you to be my son. And that's not going to change, ever. Sorry that I was slow to see what was in front of me."

Lightly, Cristina clears her throat. "Now I'm going to read aloud to you. All about the complications coming out in my clinical trial. Ready?"

 **The end ... for now.**


End file.
